My Strip of Hell
by Firestripe49
Summary: A young girl is taken from her home world, and is forced to pay a toll of her leg to go to another one against her will. And just to fuck with her, Truth changes her species for the first five days of her arrival. Rating may go up. SI OC
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, this my first time doing an honest to God self-insert, though most of my OCs are based on me at least a little. And, this also my first attempt on a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, so please kept that in mind. So, without further ado...

* * *

I woke in a white room. I couldn't distinguish the walls from the floor, it was so bright.

I shot up from the glowing white table I was laid upon, or at least, as best I could. I had to try a few times to make it.

My heart hammered in my chest. Where was I? An experimental facility? Or was I dead?

Before I could fully question my situation and thus, freak myself out more, a figure of a man, or more like the outline of a boy, appeared in front of me.

"Hello, Miss Abigail," multiple voices greeted me at the same time. It was _so _creepy. "Congratulations for being chosen." My stomach knotted up, and to my dismay, my bottom lip wobbled under the force of held-back tears.

"It has been some time since I had fun like this," the voices continued. "Shall I explain?" I didn't respond, but he answered anyway. "You shall be sent to another world, where you may do as you please. I believe you may recognize it." For a figure, I could plainly see the evil smile spread across his face. "When you arrive, the fare shall already be collected. And to add to the fun, you shall have another form of something you love so dearly." If he was smiling before, he's grinning maliciously now. I don't like this, at all. What other form? Like a different face? I happen to like my face very much!

"But if you like, it shall wear off in a few mortal days. Now pass through the gate and the world bridge! See you, Abigail!" He shoved me backward, and I fell through the floor.

My body burned as I fell. My bones cracked and shifted painfully under my skin. Even though I pride myself on being able to resist pain, I screamed and tears leaked out. I fell for a good three minutes, then hit my head on a piece of land beneath me.

Fun day, huh?


	2. Warriors?

AN: Sorry about the prologue's shortness, but this one will be twice along (which is not saying much). Thank you for reading and not giving up on this story! It means much to me! Especially those following and the people who favorited this story, and the three reviews! Thank you so much!

Lalaxxx- Hehe, you'll see in this chapter.

* * *

I woke in a daze, not wanting to do more than that. Last night, or whatever time it was, was blurry, so I just assumed it was a dream. It didn't have that dream-like feeling to it, but what else could it be?

I thought about it, analyzing it, before I gave up.

I opened my eyes, urging myself on with thoughts of my Kindle. My dream had thoroughly creeped me out and I wanted my music.

It was then, that I noticed my body change.

I was a fucking cat!

_It was definitely not a dream_, I thought.

I tried to laugh ironically, but came out as a rumble. So this is what he meant! Grr, I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip out his liver, sew back into place with my crappy sewing skills and see if he lives! And if does I'll rip off his finger and toe nails! ...Wow, it just now occurs to me that I might have anger management problems.

But then, a beautiful thought crossed my mind. Was I in Warriors? Oh, my God, that's it! Yay! I get to meet Greystripe!

I jumped up, motivated by this thought, but I crashed against the pavement again.

Wait, pavement? Huh, must be in the Twoleg Place.

But why did I fall over? I thought about it. Must not be used to four legs. I shrugged, and actually got away with it.

I tried to get up again, this time slowly. First, my forepaws, then my back paws. I got the first step done, then looked behind me to see one of my back legs, the right, missing. Fucking missing! Wasn't it bad enough that I was a cat and didn't know how to move my own body?! Now I won't be able to be a warrior! God damn it!

I took a deep breath. First things, first. At least, learn how to walk. After all, Brightheart learned how to fight with one eye, right? But, don't think about Cinderpelt, don't think about her, don't think about her. After repeating that mantra, I began to walk, albeit wobbly.

It was slow, very slow. It made it that much harder because I only had three legs. Wow, that sounds weird... Anyway, after pacing for at least an hour, if not three, I could make it to a sprint. If I tried to run, I'd fall after three seconds.

Once I had that mastered, I decided to explore and look for the forest. One thing I kept noticing was the lack of superior technology of the 21st century and the style of clothing. Huh, never thought about what kind of technology Twolegs had in the books. I remembered that they had 'monsters', a.k.a. cars. They had 'woodcutters', which were... What are they called again? Not lawnmowers... Chainsaw? God, that makes me think of 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. But they were called chainsaws, yeah.

Pfft, now I'm turning into Deidara!

I'm getting off track. Do they have chainsaws in this time period? Mm... I forget.

They had cages in Warriors, but I know they have them here... But for some reason, I doubt that this is Warriors. I mean, why would Erin Hunter place the story in this time period? And if she did, why didn't she drop more hints to that conclusion? This ran through my head quickly.

So... I wasn't in Warriors. So, where was I?

I looked at the faces of the people who were passing me by carefully. I could easily tell that they had anime/manga faces now that I was actually looking at them. Good, so that's a clue and now I know for certain I'm not in Warriors. Unless, I was in that one manga Greystripe was in, so there's still a microscopic chance that I'm in Warriors, but my instincts are telling me, 'no'.

I sat on the ground where I didn't realize I standing.

I studied their faces more. The eyes weren't big, but yet not small. So in the middle? The hair was only a little detailed in the bangs. Over all, I had no clue where I was, only that I wasn't in Death Note. Or, um, Bleach. Or Soul Eater (the noses were different). What else was there? Maybe Fullmetal Alchemist, but I didn't watch slash read enough to get a confirmation that this is, in fact, Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope I'm not in that. I only watched up to episode three up until recently because that's what they had in English dub, along with bits and pieces that I caught while watching anime night on Adult Swim.

What else is there? Definitely not Naruto. What else, what el-

The word didn't get a chance to fully form in my mind before a huge suit of armor appeared before me.

Definitely Fullmetal Alchemist.

Damn it.

* * *

AN: For those of you who don't know, Warriors is a book series that involve cats and their clans. As the most basic description.

Sorry if Truth was OOC in the last chapter, the only episode I watched with him in it was years ago. In fact, I had to look up a picture of him to see what he looked like.

Please review!


	3. Ed is Crazy

XD Six reviews! So happy!

Lalaxxx- Yeah, under normal circumstances, she would be happy, but since her leg is missing... it doesn't help at all.

ms. cheerful- I wish you could see her be happy, at this but... it's been a stressful day for her :(

* * *

I flattened myself against the pavement, institutionally afraid. I knew Al wouldn't hurt me, especially since I was cat, but I couldn't help it. He was so very, very tall.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I won't hurt you," Al's echo-y voice assured. "Are you hurt?"

I sat up and tilted my head to the side in thought. How is it, that I meet a main character on my first day in this world? In fact, I don't think it's even been four hours! Did that guy that sent me here set this up?

I froze as felt a pressure on my head. Alphonse was petting me! ...It kinda felt good. He scratched behind my ears and my scalp tingled as it did when people messed with my hair when I was human. I never really scratched my cat's ears, but I realised I should have. It feels _gooood_.

"Aw, you're so cute!" All cooed.

I felt my throat vibrating. It felt natural, yet weird at the same time.

"Are you hungry?" Al asked, interrupting my thoughts. I felt my belly clench in hunger at the question. I stood up, rubbing my side against his metal shins, as a cat way of saying 'yes. Now get me food, slave. Muwhaha! I shall rule the world!' ...Okay, maybe not all that, but that's what I thought my cat meant before I learned that he was marking his territory.

He picked me up, and said, "I think that's a yes." He paused, holding me in the air by my armpits. I didn't like it, but I kept still. "What happened to your leg?!" He gasped.

I looked at my stub of a leg. I didn't notice it was bleeding. The white fur was matted around the wound. _How long has it been bleeding?_

Al looked around him, panicked. I guessed he was looking for something to stop the bleeding. Out of options, he placed his hand over it. I winced and gave a small cry of pain before I could stop it. Dang it.

"I'm sorry, but please hold on!" He held me to his chest and started to run. I was jostled alot and by the time we got to wherever we were going, I was dizzy.

We arrived at a grey building (although, that wasn't really all that special, most of the buildings were grey), but he didn't stop there. I was so dizzy that I stopped keeping track of where we were going, though I was barely keeping track in the first place.

So kicked open a door and cried, "Brother, we've got to help her!"

"Damn it- wait, what?" Someone, Ed, said. Alas held me out to him, eyes spinning from the trip, and now blood loss. "A cat," he deadpanned. "Al, what did-"

"She lost her leg! If we don't help her soon, she'll die!" Thanks for the vote of confidence, Al.

There was a short pause. "Fine!" Ed growled. "But don't come crying to me when it dies."

"Brother! Th-" He was going to say more, but I interrupted him by mewing. Let's get this show on the road. I'm really light-headed and that's not a good thing. I wanted to live! _Live!_ "Oh!"

He set me down, face up, on a table and ran out of the room.

I sat up and started licking my leg to disinfect it. It stung, tasted awful and probably didn't help much, but I kept going, none the less.

I felt like I was going to pass out from the blood-loss.

A _thunk, thunk _sounded next to me. I looked up at Al, then laid back so he could bandage it.

"That's a good kitty, it'll all be over soon, I promise," Al told me. He set to his work, first cleaning, then bandaging.

Ed looked at me. I glared back. I haven't forgotten how he said I would die. Bitch, I don't die.

He seemed shocked at my glaring. "Al, where did you find this cat?"

"Near the park. Why?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean, Brother?" Al paused in the bandaging, but quickly resumed.

"I could have sworn that that cat just glared at me." Damn right I did!

Al laughed. "She must not like you very much."

"But she's a cat! Cats can't understand language! Nor do they have feelings!" He fumed, nerve popping out. Wow, and I thought I had anger management issues. I was tempted to stick out my tongue out at him, but I didn't want to blow my cover as a cat. I was proud that I thought of that, before I did it. I thought about it. Was it so bad I couldn't tell them I was human? Would they believe me? The concept made me feel lonely.

"But they do have feelings!" Al said, interrupting my thoughts. "Right, Kitty?" My eyes shifted, debating on whether I should nod, thus letting them know that I had feelings and... um, legitimate? No... intelligent (yes, that's it!). Intelligent thoughts. I _should _let them know, since that guy -I really need to think of a good name for him- that I would get my body back in a few days.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Al," Ed shrugged.

"But they do!" I nodded to support what Al was saying. Only Ed saw the nod, because Al was looking at Ed.

"S-she just nodded!"

"What are you talking about, Brother?" Al tied up the last of the bandages and said, "Done! There you are, Kitty."

"Damn it, Al, why don't you see this stuff?! I'm not going crazy!"

"Of course, you're not crazy, Brother, I never said you were."

"But that stupid cat is messing with me!" I shook my head. I wasn't intending to make him look crazy. "What do you mean, 'no'?" Ed seethed.

"Who're talking to, Brother?"

"T-the stupid cat, it shook it's head."

Al looked at me, bewildered. I nodded, happy that I could finally let Ed know I wasn't intending to mess with him. Though, I have to admit, it was kinda fun.

"B-brother!"

"Finally! What have I been telling you!" Ed got in my face, pissed off. "What game are you playing, cat?" I mewed, then licked his nose. I don't want anyone to be angry at me.

He stood straight, wiping his face angrily. "Don't you play innocent!"

"Brother, calm down! This isn't the way to get answers."

"Like why a cat is toying with us?" I shook my head fervently.

"I think what she means to say is that she's not trying to mess with us," Al explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Then what _is _she trying to do?" Ed asked, calming down a little, but still not completely over his anger. I shifted a little and shrugged.

"How are you able to understand us, ?" I looked up, wondering at how I should explain. I pointed my paw at Ed, then at myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed said.

"Are you trying to say that you used to be human?" Damn, this guy is a freakin' cat whisperer! I nodded excitedly.

"But that- how is that possible?"

* * *

Sooo. Sorry for any OOC-ness. And sorry for stopping it right now, but... I need to figure out where I'm going with this, and how a cat with three legs is supposed to explain this. I might save that for when she gets to back to being human. I don't know. Do you guys have any ideas? If not, I'll think of something. :D I hope you liked the chapter, and, hopefully, see you in the next one!


	4. My Beautiful Toilet

Thanks for all of your reviews, guys! This is now, my most popular and longest story yet! :D

* * *

"But that- how is that possible?" Ed's question lingered in the air, not answerable. Well, I would if I could, but I lack the proper voice box.

"I don't know, Brother. Do you know, Ms. Kitty?" Al turned to me, and I nodded sadly. Me turning into a cat should be a happy thing, but now I got what I wanted, all I could do is count the days until I turned back.

"What I want to know is, who did this? Who is_ able_ to even attempt this type of human transmutation? Did _you _do this?" I shook my head. "I see," he said, sadly. I wondered why he was so sad. Then it occurred to me, the person who could do whole-bodied human transmutations would be really powerful, maybe even powerful enough to help get Al's body back. But I wasn't supposed to know this.

"Why someone do this?" I glared pointedly at the floor. 'Cause the person who did this was an asshole. "Does this have to do with why your leg is missing?"

With anime-logic I was able to do the 'little-bit' pinch with my paw.

"What do you mean? The same person who did this, changed your body?" I nodded.

"How did you understand that?" Ed asked, incredulous. I shrugged, not understanding either.

Al chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I don't know."

_Cat-whisperer._ I giggled, and it came out as a purr. Al did a giggle at my attempted giggle. I heaved a sigh. I wish I could giggle again. You miss the little things, you know?

"Do you know who did this?" Ed asked me, serious again. I looked up, thinking about it. Seeing him did stir something in my memory, but with my horrible memory, I couldn't remember where I saw him. I shook my head.

"Can you speak at all?" Al asked.

I opened my mouth and attempted to speak. All I got was a yowling sound. I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry that we can't help," Al apologized. You could really hear the defeat in his voice. I smiled, cat-style, and shook my head once more. I wanted to tell him that'll fix itself, but, again, lack the proper voice box.

My stomach growled. I snapped my head towards the noise, shocked. I forgot about my hunger.

"We should probably get her some food, Brother."

"Right, do what you want." I stuck my tongue out at his dismissive tone. Either he didn't notice, or didn't react to it.

Now that my attention as back to my hunger, I barely could think about anything else. I could ignore it, like I usually do, but my mind... it didn't want to. I smiled greatly when Al placed the bowl of meat in front of me. I nodded my thanks (Mom really drove those good manners into me) and dug in.

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to eat without molars? I was so hungry I almost choked eating my meal. I managed, barely, but I definitely can't wait until I turn back into a human. It's necessary now. I need to _eat._

After the um... shock (yeah, that's right) wore off, Ed and Al made plans to get automail for me. Well, actually, Al had to convince Ed to go along with it. It surprisingly didn't take much convincing.

But a new problem arose after they decided to take me tomorrow. I needed pee. Badly. I whimpered (cats can do that, apparently) as I held it in. If I continued to, it would go away. That's what I did on a car ride and Mom couldn't stop the car. Maybe it was unhealthy, but it worked, 'kay? As an anime/manga, Al noticed something was wrong (that never happened in the real world).

"What's wrong, kitty?" He asked. I don't know why he asked, because I couldn't answer. Hell, even if I was human, I would have been so focused on not peeing, I wouldn't be able to answer. Be that as it may, there was no way in Hell I could have responded. "Are you still hungry?" No, but I was going to_ piss my pants _in about five seconds. And I don't even have any pants! Oh, woe is me.

Can I pee in the sink? Where's the toilet? I think I could pee in there without falling in. Right? If they didn't leave the toilet seat up. Did they even have toilet seats in this time?

Oh, God, I think I'm going insane! _But I was already insane!_ What's the next step? A padded room!?

Oh, toilet, toilet, my beautiful toilet, why did you leave me in such a manner? And just when I needed you! I'll always need you! Insert deranged sob here. I think I was going to cry. My eyes pricked in expecting tears, but they didn't come. Can cats cry?

**I don't think so...** a voice that was slightly deeper than mine echoed in my head. My conjured second personality. I knew she wasn't real, but I still talked to myself through her.

Aw, too bad.

**Mm, too right, too right.** She answered in a official tone.

I didn't notice that Al brought a plate of food until now, and that the- my need to go pee had faded to where it wasn't as urgent. Apparently, my inner self had distracted me, and Al had mistook my silence as confirmation to his question. Not so much a cat whisperer now. Hmm, oh, well.

Instead of being hungry or needing to relieve my bladder, I felt dead tired. So much so, I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. It was most likely adrenaline that kept me up for so long.

I curled up into a ball, and after a few random passing thoughts, fell asleep. I feel a little guilty that I didn't touch the food Al had brought me. Oh, well, I guess.

* * *

Sorry it me so long for me to scrounge this chapter up. First, I was grounded, then a mini-writers' block (that's what I call it when I have plans for a story, but the words don't come to me) hit me. Grr.

Also, I plan on updating **_at least _**once a month, though I struggle for once every two weeks. I hope that's okay with you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Train Rides

(AN)Hey guys! I know this early, but my chapters _are _really short so, here we are! Enjoy! (When every I say/write that I think of food... hmm.)

* * *

As it turned out, the whole 'forcing myself not to pee' thing did have reciprocations. My dream consisted of a foggy search of a proper bathroom. When I did find one, either it was filthy, covered in blood (I think I saw Hidan from Naruto hiding in one of these), or someone (sometimes Ed, sometimes Naruto, sometimes someone I couldn't see) would come and destroy it before I could use it. Needless to say, it was _very _frustrating.

Nevertheless, when I woke, I thought 'screw it', then set off in a real-world search. I found it with little difficulty, due to my oh-so-amazing tracking skills. Not really. Really, how hard is it to find a bathroom in a small hotel room? I went in, relieved to find one. They _did_ have toilet seats, I found. And, yes, it was up. Stupid boys. I set it down(surprisingly easy, considering I was a cat with one hind leg), then proceeded to relieve myself.

I kept worrying that one the guys would walk in, until I remembered Al didn't have to use the bathroom. Then I worried that Ed would come in. Needless to say, I forced myself to pee fast (it was a skill I possessed, I was surprised that my older sister, Vicky and Mom couldn't do it either). No one did, though, thank God.

I exited the bathroom, surprised to see both Ed and Al waiting for me. I think. They were sitting on couch and Ed was reading a book.

"Oh. Ms. Kitty!" I decided I didn't like that name. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded, then proceeded to jump on his lap. Hehe, I'm so getting a ride. Carry me, Al! I don't feel like walking. I would have said this aloud but couldn't. "Haha, you're so cute!" He paused and stiffened. "Ah. Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. I shook my head, mildly confused. Oh! He was apologizing for calling me cute! If I had a human face, I would have smirked. I couldn't really care less. Oh, wait, no, I could care less. I liked being called cute, even if it was just because I was a cat.

"Alright, are we going soon?" Ed asked, both sounding irritated and resigned, while closing his book. Al nodded, opting for a non-verbal response. They stood, leaving it at that. Al carried me, supporting me and my laziness. _You're awesome, Al._

* * *

The train was very bumpy, I tell you. I was glad that Al let me sit on his lap. It helped soften the jolts that came with trains.

At first I was really excited to be riding on the train, because I've always wondered what it was like. It was my first time, too, unless you count the one time I was in my mother's womb. Maybe that would explain why I'm so messed up. Or maybe it was... No, that wouldn't affect my development.

The ride was boring and went along without much development. It was good that one of my other skills was self-entertainment. Still, I was used to having my Kindle to entertain me, so I would have to get used to not having it. This is going to _suck. _I already miss my music. I sniffled, trying to drag myself away from that particular line of thought.

I walked in a circle on Al's lap, like I've many cats do, then tried to fall asleep. I heard a faint 'clu-link' when, I think, Al looked down at me. Can't be sure.

I wondered what Mom and Dennis and Lizzy and Vicky were doing. I didn't leave the house much because I was homeschooled. Did they wonder where I went? The thought made me sad, on the verge of tears, even. But I couldn't cry as a cat.

I looked up, out the window. We were in a small town for the few seconds when I first looked up, then it was gone.

I'm sorry, guys. I've always wanted to leave, to go on an adventure, but with someone familiar with me, like one of my sisters. I wonder what would be happening if they were here. What kind of animal would they have turned into, if they did.

Wait a minute. Maybe they are here! My heart sunk when I thought of those chances. I probably would have saw them, or that guy would have given a cryptic remark hinting at it. Plus, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Too damn disappointing. I heaved a long sigh.

"Do you miss being human?" Al asked out of the blue. I looked up at him, tilting my head. Then I looked at my paw. Yes, I did miss being human, but I miss my family more. I nodded curtly before laying my head down on my front paws. "I-" He thought better of what he was going to say. "I'm sorry." I shook my head, closing my eyes. God, this is getting depressing. Can I just get my body back? Or at least my vocal chords? That way I can possibly defuse the situation. Not that I'm particularly good at it... Ah, well, no use pondering it. Or sulking over it.

Now I _really _wish I had my music. That way I could zone out and possibly go to sleep faster and not think over something I had no control over.

Two more days. Just two more days.

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

I decided that hate riding on this _fucking _train! It's _so_ boring! For the last couple of days my only sources of entertainment was my humor reserves (when I think about all the funny stuff that I've read) and reading off of Ed and Al's books. Truth be told, those books didn't really do anything for me, other than giving me a headache. Wanna know why? They're all about alchemy! And the stuff they're reading is so advanced that it's like reading the last chapter of a book that you just picked up. I did that once... Well, it was more like the middle of the book, but it was still _very_ confusing.

On top of that, I think I'm going through Kindle withdraws. I spent several hours just moping over all the things I could have done if I had my Kindle. I think Mom was right, I did spend too much time on that thing. Not to mention all the _other _moping that I did over the loss of everything that I knew. I don't even know much about this world! Three episodes! That's mostly it!

I think Ed and Al think I have bipolar disorder. Which, actually, I do. Not that they know that.

But today, I'm actually pretty excited. Really excited. Today is the day (hopefully) that I get my body back. Just a matter of _when. _I like having a date or time to look forward to. And this process is so slow and frustrating. When Mama says I'm patient, she's lying.

I don't know if either Ed or Al noticed anything unusual about my behavior. I honestly don't have a clue as to when they do or not. One thing I've learned was that both brothers can be very perceptive, but at the same time, were stuck in their books most of the ride.

_So bored._ I'm hungry! Somebody get me food because I'm lazy! When are we getting off? I whined and kicked my three legs in the air like the baby that I am. And, yes, I could do that as a cat, it just didn't feel as natural to me as it would if I were a human. _I want my body back! _

I stopped kicking my legs and looked around to see if anyone one saw my temper tantrum. Yep, both Ed and Al were looking at me weirdly. Or at least, Ed was, Al would if he could. Ackward...

I sat up and glanced around, mentally telling them 'I wasn't doin' nuthin'.' I don't think it worked, but they slowly went back to their books anyway, mostly used to my odd behavior. Haha, just wait until I get my body back. Then they'll have to go through verbal torture, hehe. Am I evil? Yes. Yes, I am.

* * *

(AN)Sorry that I didn't get to Winry's house yet, but that was such a good place to end it. But, we will definitely get there on the next chapter. Kind of impossible not to, unless I want to bore you with the last day on the train ride. Which I won't. I'm not _that _evil.

And just to let you know, Abby (the girl turned cat) thinks that she'll get her body back in three days because Truth said 'in a couple (of mortal) days', but she's actually getting it back in five days, like the summary said. That's why she thinks she's getting it back today. If any of you were confused.

Okay, guys, I have a question for you. Should I have a pairing? I want to, but I don't know who it would be with. I have an idea, but I'm not going to tell you because it might influence some people's answers. Anyway! I'm leaving it up to you! :D (yep, I work like that)

R&R!


	6. Can I Talk Yet?

(AN)YEAS! Chapter four! What's so special about this chapter, you ask? Nothing, nothing at all. Oh, well, still feel like celebrating. Oh, yeah, eleven reviews! Thank you sooooo much! Love you, guys! :3

* * *

Much to my disappointment, my body didn't go back to normal. In fact, it didn't turn back for the rest of the day, much less the rest of the train ride.

We arrived at Winry's house the next day, and I was feeling depressed for obvious reasons. I doubted that I was getting my body back at all now.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a wrench. It flew past me, who was perching on Al's shoulder, hitting Ed directly on his forehead, which spurted blood on contact. I watched ridgetedly, afraid one would hit me too. "You broke your automail again, didn't you!?" Winry screamed from a balcony.

"NO I DIDN'T! SO STOP THROWING WRENCHS, GEARHEAD!" There goes my, now sensitive, ears. Dear Lord, that boy had a set of lungs on him.

I hissed at him, showing my displeasure. He scowled at me. I glared back. He glared. I glared. He blinked, still glaring. _I win!_ I grinned triumphantly.

"What are you smiling at?" He muttered.

"If you didn't break your automail, then why are you here?" Winry questioned, suspicious. During Ed and I's stare down, she had come down from the ledge. Ed and I jumped, completely in our own world. Al grabbed me carefully and showed me to Winry. I meowed cutely.

She awed at my cuteness and I felt pride swell in my chest. That's right, bitches! Abby's the cutest cat around! ...That sounds weird. Well, actually, this whole situation was wierd. "Why do you have a kitten with you?" She asked, scratching my ears. She's cool in my book.

"We were hoping that you could make her a leg," Al explained.

"Alright, but it'll take some time. Especially because it's the hind leg. Why is he- I mean, she- missing her leg?"

"I don't know. I just found her like this."

"I swear, Al, you're too soft-hearted for your own good," she chuckled good-naturedly. I was about to nod in agreement until I stopped myself. Should Winry know? ...Eh, I'll leave that for Ed and Al to figure out. After all, she's their friend. Plus I'm lazy and don't want to think about it that much. "Let's go inside. Granny's almost done with dinner."

"We'll be there in a minute," Al called. After Winry left, he turned to Ed. "What're we going to say about Ms. Kitty?"

"I don't know. We probably should, since the cat can't behave itself." He does know I can understand him, right? And that I am of the female gender? Either he doesn't care, or he's trying to insult me. Both are likely. Hmm...

"I guess that's true, but you could be nicer about it. What do you think, Ms. Kitty?" Neh. I can't effin' answer, so why are you asking me?

I shrugged, to lazy to find a better way of answering. They'll find out soon enough, I guess. Wait.

Am I turning back at all? What if I'm stuck like this? Shiiit.

I don't want... What don't I want? ...I don't want to think about this? No. I don't want to be stuck like this? That sounds right. There was also a small sense of peace that resonated inside me as I found those words.

Words were hard. Picky, also. Sometimes they flowed, others, they eluded me. Like a bubble... No, more something you reached out to... Marshmallows! They were like those marshmallows in hot chocolate that you try to get by gulping the drink, but instead they went to the back of the cup. That's my mind, as with Asburgers.

While I thought about this, Ed and Al had, apparently, made a decision to inform Winry after dinner. Ed wanted to get some food in him before inevitably having a wrench smash into his face. I think it's understandable.

* * *

Blood spurted from Ed's forehead as the wrench hit him for the second time tonight. No wonder he's so stupid, can't tell a girl from an 'it'. "Don't lie to me!" Winry screeched.

"He's not." All of us, including me, were surprised to hear me speak for the first time in this new world.

"Y-you can speak!?" Ed growled.

"Haha! I can speak! Whoop, whoop!" I fell off of my perch of Al's shoulder when I tried to throw my paws in the air. "Ow," I remarked blankly.

"Why did you say so before!?" Guess who.

"I couldn't, dumbass. Winry, you should stop throwing wrenches at his head. It destroys precious brain cells." Winry froze in shock at my addressing her.

"Why, you!" I glanced at the steaming chibi impassively.

"Yeah, it's me. I _am_ the only talking cat in the whole world... That we know of," I added. "Thank God I can talk again. Do you know how boring it is, being a mute? Poor mute people. How do they do it? Oh, yeah, they can write."

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," he huffed.

"You wound me so," I giggled.

"How are you able to talk, Ms. Kitty?" Al questioned, getting us back on track.

"Mm. Probably because it's a step towards me becoming human again. At least now I know that that guy wasn't lying." I sighed. "But he said that it would be a few days. Why is it taking so long?"

"Wait. Wait. What guy? How do you know you'll become human again?" Ed said.

"Oh. I woke up in a white room, then this guy made of white says that, um, what was it again...?" I didn't notice the tense atmosphere and thought. Then I continued by saying, "He said that he would take me to another world in a different form of something that I loved. I guess I get it now. But he also said that I would change back, if I wanted, in a few days. So, here I am, in a different world, in a cat body," I finished.

"You're from a different world?" Al breathed. I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess. At the very least, I'm in the past. In my world, it's 2013. But I don't know the time right now." I know I'm in a different world, but I was wary about telling them about the anime.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Ed asked after a long pause.

I shrugged. "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter, however, don't you think I would come up with a more believable story? It is pretty farfetched."

"Exactly!" I ignored him for favor of noticing Winry hyperventilating in a corner. A little too much for her to handle. I sighed. I understand, after all, I am a talking cat.

"We should probably help Winry. A little too bit to handle, I think. Poor girl." Ed blinked, not expecting that.

"We'll talk later," Ed warned.

* * *

AN:So, hey, guys! Pretty sure on the pairing, but nothing's decided yet :3 You can still give your opinions and stuff!...Sorry for the long update time. But I did warn you, but... again, lazy. And writer's block.

I updated today in honor of my older sister's birthday! Happy B-day, Vic (though, she isn't reading this T.T)

I've got good news, though! In late to mid January, I'll probably have some art of Abby, the OC, up. Provided that I can figure out deviant art and I actually get the drawing book I want for Christmas/birthday, but I'm pretty sure! ^.^Please review! It'll motivate me, promise!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
